The Jackel
by Robert O'leary
Summary: A small outpost lies in the outer reaches of space. Humans are using something black and horrific to help in the new intersteller war. But someting else has landed on their planet...This story is in progress and will continue if someone likes it enough :


_I do not own the rights to any parts of the Alien/Predator fanchise. All ideas and and look of these figures are taken from the original films. _

Chapter one – The Mistake

The bulky being strolled in-front of the initiates. The unblooded, he thought, so naive they care for their ranged weaponry so much. He remembers his initiation, so lenient we've become now not only do they fight on soil they know but they fight with tech, it's a disgrace. A series of clicks made the unblooded spring into action they tooled up and headed for the drop pods. The elder walked behind the light gleaming of the intricate patterns burnt into one half of his skin and armour. He closed the doors to the drop pods and gave the ritual so that they would die with honour. With a quick blast of smoke the drop pods shot into the icy atmosphere.

"Test one failed, the Xenomorph does in-fact react to cold but only below -200 degrees", with that the recording stopped, and the Human swivelled his chair away from the frozen Alien rigid behind the sturdy glass. He turned and faced the pane opposite and took some readings from the computers, then stared at the two black eggs encased in their solid prison. After taking his readings he stood and left for some refreshment.

The snow cascaded into the air as the five drop pods buried themselves in the earth. The lead Pred stealthily retracted itself from the metal encasing. The other four followed this hulk with the meshed helmet towards the lights on the horizon. The marine strolled round the perimeter on the graveyard watch. He wished that they had never put him on this watch, the cold landscape felt so eerie at night. But, he thought, it was his fault for smoking in the common room he new the Sarge would do him for that. As he was deep among thoughts he didn't notice the slow change in shape the snow fall had in five specific points. The marine slowly made his way towards the generator but the railed fence, cursing his luck and his Sarge for this creepy posting. Behind him small electrical surges could be seen as the snow vaporised on to some unseen object. Just as the marine yanked down the large green switch a wiring was heard and before he could turn a disc flew through between his shoulder blades spraying human blood upon the snow.

The Predators stood above the broken body, the blood spreading across the cold surface. After exchanged clicks they stood before the barrier to the compound which contained they're test and only blockage towards clan membership. After exchange noises they simultaneously leaped over the steel barrier. They were oblivious to the small electric charge that surged through their armour magnetising it. Once they landed they new they had made a mistake, the lead Pred saw that his armour had gone rigid and he was immobile. He wished he'd been more careful, so rushed had he been to take on this 'ultimate prey' he had disillusioned himself about the capabilities of the Humans. It would take a long time to demagnetise their armour, time he and his team could not afford to waste. To asses the situation he inspected the material he was clung to, it was a mesh. A mesh connected to the generator that sentry was using. No, he thought, they're not that smart. Then with graceful movements he removed his helmet, knowing all was lost he placed his fist under his chin and with a thought the arms blades smashed through his skull, at least he'd die with some honour. The luminous blood sprayed his comrades much to their surprise. At that moment it dawned on them to, before anything could be done to retrieve their honour a huge electrical surge blasted through the mesh they were attached to. It shocked the Preds burning nerves and searing skin, and brought them to their knees. The second surge was all they could take and it shocked them into unconsciousness.

"The subjects are ready for insemination", the sound of the voice slowly brought the young Pred to awareness. "They should react well which will improve study of the _Alien _organism", the man in the white coat stared at the two Preds securely fastened to their steel harnesses. The Pred was fully awake now and fully aware of his surroundings he was fastened tightly to a vertical steel bed, one of his comrades next to him. In front was a machine which looked like it was a frozen storage device. Behind that was a pane of glass, through which he could clearly make out one of the Humans talking into some kind of device. In that room were more glass panes through one he could make out something familiar. No, it couldn't be, the Humans aren't that stupid. But it had twigged he knew what was happening. As his thoughts darkened towards a domain of no hope, the storage device open and two greenly-yellow eggs slowly rose out. It open and the facehugger began to stir. The Pred roared at the Human as the facehugger attached itself to his face.

"Insemination was successful", the recording stopped.


End file.
